Faith
by Eleantris
Summary: Above all else, River has faith in her husband. She trusts that he will always come when she calls, believes that he will never, ever give up on anyone or anything, even when the odds are stacked against him. Her faith in him runs as true as the stars.


_**Yes, yes, so I know I should be on hiatus this month due to NaNoWriMo and things, but the inspiration for this little one-shot came to me after seeing a gorgeous gif of River falling from a skyscraper during Day of the Moon on Tumblr, with a tag beneath that is more or less the last line of this piece. So I would quickly like to thank Charina on Tumblr (her blog is 'areyoumarriedriver' – check it out, it's amazing!) for providing me with the inspiration for this one. It's only short, but I hope you like it and please review!**_

_**X :D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Doctor Who. I'm not nearly clever enough. **_

_**Faith**_

* * *

><p>River Song is a doctor of sorts, a Professor of Archaeology. Her work and studies involve hard facts, the investigation of artefacts and the analysis of evidence; she deals with what is real, the possible and plausible. Though she knows all too well that the impossible is more often than not merely the improbable, disguised as the impossible. A slightly different kind of Doctor taught her that.<p>

But all these facts - all this analysis of evidence and investigation of artefacts doesn't turn River into a total critic. She is no sceptic, no cynic when it comes to the realms of the unknown. Because despite the scientific nature of her work, River is possessed of deep, unwavering faith. Faith in the impossible (or improbable), faith in herself, faith in others, faith that at the end of the day, there will always be one man there to make everything right again.

River learnt from a very young age, back when she could be identified by a different name, that faith was firm belief in something without logical proof; it was trusting in something completely, even when common sense told you not to. She was trained to not have faith, was brought up to believe in hard facts, such as the ones they had fed her about the Doctor on a daily basis as they educated and moulded her into his very own personal hell in high heels, his bespoke psychopath.

But despite this, she has faith in many things. But above all else, River has faith in her husband. She trusts that he will always come when she calls, believes that he will never, ever give up on anyone or anything, even when the odds are stacked against him. Her faith in him runs as true as the stars and planets that serve as their playground, and as bright as all the suns and all the moons in every galaxy of the universe.

And as River stands, teetering on the edge, the entire city spread out below her, she has utmost faith in the fact that the Doctor will always be there to catch her whenever she chooses to fall (or jump). The cool night air weaves through the folds of her dress as it floats weightlessly about her legs and she can feel the breeze gently pulling tendrils of her hair loose from the twist she has artfully coiled it into.

"You're coming with us, Dr. Song. There's no way out this time."

Oh how wrong he is. River meets his gaze and feels the lure of gravity tempting her backwards. "There's always a way out."

She smiles, spreads her arms - covered with the telltale black marks of the Silence - and falls gracefully, silently backwards.

Air rushes past her ears, her whole body now given to the grasp of gravity, her arms open, head thrown back and eyes closed, a smile resting peacefully upon her lips. And sure enough, before the rush of adrenaline can even begin to sink in, she feels his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her backwards. What she hasn't expected is that the experience of falling will continue, and for them both to plunge, without control, into the TARDIS swimming pool.

They resurface together, gasping for air, treading water. As River meets the Doctor's gaze, and he meets hers, they both laugh. She watches with knowing adoration on her face as he straightens his now drooping bowtie and runs a hand through his wet hair, momentarily flattening the usually floppy quiff. She barely seems to register the fact that they are now stood up to their chests in chlorinated water, and can do nothing but gaze at him, a smile on her face as she reaps the rewards of her incorrigible faith.

After a moment of trying to straighten his appearance, the Doctor catches sight of her serene smile and notices that she is being rather silent. For her, at any rate. "What?"

River's smile widens a little and she brings her arm up through the water to caress his face, her thumb gently ghosting over his lips in a rare show of affection and tenderness. The Doctor's expression softens a little, and there is a pleased sort of confusion in his eyes.

"Oh," he says, lips quirking up into his trademark smile, "Hello."

Her smile is bright and beaming and she moves her hand to rest at the back of his neck, fingertips toying with the wet ends of his hair there as she greets him in kind. "Hello, Sweetie."

"Well, ah..." He is floundering slightly again, a look on his face that tells River he is pleasantly surprised, but slightly perplexed, by the love in her eyes and smile. "This is lovely, but ah... the Silence... Was there anything you wanted before we, ah...?"

River laughs, unable to be exasperated by his awkward, discomfited ways. He has, and always will have, the romantic heart of an old man, but the gawky movements and ways of a teenager. She has learnt to love both parts of him.

"No, nothing, my love," she says, not wanting to say too much. She still isn't sure where exactly in their time-streams this is for him. Oh those incurable spoilers. "Just that..."

"Yes?"

She smiles at him again, and spoilers out of the window, leans forward to press the chastest of kisses to the small spot of soft skin just beside his earlobe.

And then she whispers softly in his ear: "Just that I hope I never have to stop jumping from great heights with nothing but absolute faith in the fact that you will be there to catch me as I fall."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I really enjoyed writing that... I hope you enjoyed reading too! Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad! Thanks for reading and, um... happy November! :D<strong>_

_**X :D**_


End file.
